


Christmas Meeting

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Years later, he will struggle to describe his first impression of Cas.Really freaking hot would probably be appropriate, though.





	Christmas Meeting

Dean downs his drink. “Happy Holidays indeed“ he mutters to himself.

Alright, so maybe he shouldn’t be too upset. This meeting was important for the firm, and he knows it’s a pretty big sign of trust that Crowley sent him of all people to negotiate the terms of their contract.

Still means he got to spend both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in a non-descript hotel in a non-descript in the middle of nowhere, though.

And yes, Sam called, of course he did, but it’s still not the same.

Sure, they promised to make up for it by celebrating on Dean’s return, and yet...

And yet...

Growing up, his mother having died when he was four and Dad losing himself to drink, Dean did his best to ensure that Sam could celebrate Christmas properly every year, and now that they are grown and have money, they really shouldn’t be struggling still. It somehow rubs him the wrong way.

“I’ll have another one of these” he says, sliding his glass towards the bartender, a sympathetic brunette wearing one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters he ever saw; it definitely put a smile on his face when he noticed, though.

“Mind if I join you?” a deep voice asks and he turns around to find – well.

Years later, he will struggle to describe his first impression of Cas.

Really freaking hot would probably be appropriate, though.

Also, despite his bold question if he can join Dean, rather... shy. Shuffling his feet, looking at the ground.

“Sure” he says and the guy looks up and all he can think of is blue.

He swallows. He’s never made a secret of his attraction to guys as well as women, but Heaven knows what this stranger would think if he started flirting.

The man sits down next to him, and Dean can’t explain the pull he suddenly feels. As if they are supposed to do this. As if they are meant for one another –

Maybe he should call it quits. Weird. He’s only had one drink, and yet...

The man orders the same Dean’s been drinking.

“Dean” he introduces himself, “Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak.”

And doesn’t that ring a bell. Dean has always loved to read, even though he used to hide his hobby when he was a kid because Dad would make fun of him every time he saw a book in his hands, and one of his favourite topics has always been angel lore, because Mom used to tell him that angels were watching over him.

If they did, they did a seriously bad job, but still –

“Like the angel?”

Castiel tilts his head to the side and squints. “Not many people know that.”

Dean shrugs. “Guess I am not like most people, then.”

“No. I wouldn’t say that.”

And the glance Castiel throws him is definitely, definitely interested.

Dean takes a sip of his drink. _Play it cool, man._

It’s just so weird, so freaking weird, because in a way, he already feels like he knows this man inside and out, and he shouldn’t, but somehow...

“So what are you doing here on during the holidays?” he asks.

“I am not very... close to my family, and this year, they were particularly insistent on celebrating together, so I just... got into my car and drove.”

“What kind of car?” Dean wants to know. He might have decided against becoming a mechanic, but he still knows a lot about vehicles, and nothing could ever top Baby.

“This kind” Castiel says, pointing toward the window.

“The Lincoln? Dude, that’s a pimp car.”

“It has served me well, and I have no intention of getting a new one because a handsome stranger in a bar tells me I’m –“ He looks away, blushing. “I am sorry. I am normally not that straight forward. But I saw you and I – it’s Christmas and miracles are supposed to occur, right? I’ll just – I’ll just go now.”

“No wait” Dean hastens to say. “Let’s stay, have another drink. You don’t have anywhere to be, do you?”

Castiel shakes his head.

“Alright then, Cas. Tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?”

If the guy notices Dean shortening his name, he doesn’t say it.

Instead, he starts talking.

They talk for the next three hours, eventually switching to soda when they both decide they should stay sober, for reasons neither of them is comfortable saying out loud yet.

Dean learns a lot.

Dean learns that Cas is a beekeeper, and that he loves his work, even though half his family thinks it’s beneath him.

He learns that Cas likes Vonnegut too, although he does have a soft spot for LeGuin as well (who can blame him? Dean certainly doesn’t, the woman has some mad skills when it comes to sci fi).

He learns that Cas, despite having many friends, sometimes feels lonely because he doesn’t have anyone special in his life.

And he feels – he feels anticipation, a tension in the air that he hasn’t experienced in far too long.

And the way Cas looks at him makes it seem like he feels the same.

Eventually, the bar closes and they leave, accompanied by the suspicious glances and smirks the bartender has been busy shooting them the last few hours.

Turns out Cas has a room at Dean’s motel, so they split up in the parking lot to reunite in Dean’s room.

Cas looks just as beautiful in the harsh light of the hotel as he did in the bar, and Dean would think that incredibly unfair, only that Cas gives him more than enough reasons to think he’s interested too. There are gentle smiles and sparkling eyes and a smile that takes his breath away.

And normally, Dean would either go for it or wonder until the moment was over and berate himself for it later, only this time he can’t imagine doing that.

So he clears his throat and begins, “Cas, can I ask you something crazy?”

“Of course.”

“Is it just me?”

And, miracle of miracles, Cas actually gets what he means. He shakes his head.

“Dean, I told you I normally don’t put myself forward like this, and I don’t. I truly don’t. I – there’s something about you, about this – about us that just feels right.”

“Same” he breathes and then they’re kissing, and Dean will never be able to say who started it, but it’s not really important in the grand scheme of things anyway.

What is important is that later in the evening, Dean asks, “Do you want to come meet my family?”

And Cas, who actually fled his own family’s celebrations, breathes yes against his skin.

And so they end up spending their late holidays with Sam and Sarah.

Many years later, as Dean watches his husband turned silver fox play with their grandchildren, Sam nudges him. “I knew this would happen.”

“What?”

He gestures towards the ring on Dean’s finger. “I knew he was the one when you brought him over for Christmas.”

“We’d just met.”

“I still knew. And you did too, didn’t you?”

Cas’ laughter drifts through the air. Dean smiles, then nods.

He knew from that very first Christmas, too.


End file.
